1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to balustrades for passenger conveying devices in general, and in particular to balustrade lighting for passenger conveying devices.
2. Background Information
Escalators, moving walkways, and other people moving devices efficiently move a large volume of pedestrian traffic from one point to another. Passengers step on moving steps (or belts, or pallets) and are transported along a defined path. For safety reasons, passenger handrails are provided, traveling in the same direction and speed as the steps. A balustrade assembly supports and guides one of the handrails on each side of the steps.
In most instances each balustrade assembly includes balustrade panels (typically glass) which extend up from a base to support the handrail. In other instances the base extends up to just below the handrail. Externally, the base consists of a number of enclosure panels including an outer decking an outer cladding, an inner profile, and a skirt panel. The outer decking and outer cladding enclose the mechanics on the side of the balustrade panel opposite the moving steps. The inner profile and skirt panel enclose the mechanics adjacent the moving steps.
Passenger conveying devices, and escalators in particular, are often situated in shopping malls, department stores, and other public areas where aesthetic appearance is of considerable importance. To increase the aesthetic appeal of the device, it is known to position lighting under the handrail or in the base of the balustrade. In particular, lighting may be used to compliment escalators having glass balustrade panels. Despite lighting being generally known, a person of skill in the art will recognize that it is desirable to provide new, functional and aesthetically pleasing lighting which is distinguishable from known embodiments.
Information relating to the use of the passenger conveying device (e.g., what lies at the other end of the device, or what direction the escalator is operating, etc.) is often displayed on signs positioned overhead or adjacent the device. These signs often detract from the aesthetic appeal of the passenger conveying device. A person of skill in the an will recognize that is desirable to provide an aesthetically pleasing and functional device for displaying information.